True Loves Kiss
by belaying
Summary: Who really is Yuri's true love?


"CHEATER!" Wolfram von Bielefeld shouted down the hall of the castle to his fiancé, shaking the stone. The ceiling dislodged dust in response. The occupants of the castle looked around curiously.

"I can't believe you let that happen!"

"It wasn't my fault; it was one of Gunter's ideas!"

"You should have stopped him if you didn't want to!"

"Well, it's not like I exactly didn't want to…"

"CHEATER!"

"STOP SHOUTING! It was Gunter, I just couldn't tell him no!"

"You are the Maoh, for Shinou Heika's sake! It wouldn't kill you to use some of your authority!"

"Well I don't want to be a tyrant. If Gunter thinks something is a good idea, I don't mind!"

"How in the world is a contest with a full week's retreat in a hot spring as reward a good idea! With a BOY! ALONE!!!"

"I am not cheating; he's eight." the young king said calmly. Wolfram was not convinced, and said just as much for the entire castle to hear. The previously mentioned occupants of said castle were now able to confirm the cause of the falling dust, brush it from shoulders and return to business as usual.

The couple was retiring to Yuri's bedroom after dinner, where Yuri had been informed he would be attending a hot spring with a young human boy. Naturally Wolfram did not take the news well; many a glass cup took the brunt of his anger.

"I never know with you…" Wolfram said angrily his green eyes glittering suspiciously. Yuri turned to look back at the blonde, an exasperated expression on his face.

"I have no intention of doing anything with a male, much less a little boy; I'm not a pedophile."

There was silence. Yuri, having expected an immediate –and violent- response was caught off balance. He turned to look at the blonde. Wolfram's face was filled with anger, and so familiar was that anger, Yuri failed to see the sadness that underlined it.

"No intention of doing anything with a male. Well then, if you feel that way there is no reason for me to be here…Heika." Wolfram's voice was bitter. Running a hand through his hair, Yuri blinked in confusion, not understanding Wolfram's sudden quiet vehemence. Wolfram turned and walked away. Yuri stood shocked, and like most males simply reverted to angry bluster to cover his confusion.

"Fine!" He shouted after Wolfram closing the door to their room with a slam.

It wasn't until later that night Yuri realized the full implications of his fight with Wolf.

* * *

Wolfram woke the next day out of sorts. His fight with Yuri the night before had forced him to sleep in his old palace rooms which, admittedly, he had neglected. The man had fully anticipated that with diligence he would win Yuri's heart and he would never need a second bed again.

It would seem he was quite mistaken.

Thinking similarly depressing thoughts, he headed to the kitchen, fully expecting to see a jovial Yuri there already, after all not even Yuri could be so dense as to not figure out that Wolfram was going to make effort to stay away from his unaffectionate finance from now on.

But Yuri wasn't at breakfast. The other advisors to the Maoh were in deep conversation over some political move another country had made that they wouldn't let Yuri know about just yet. Obviously they hadn't noticed their king's absence.

Concerned Wolfram casually walked to Yuri's room to check on his king, convincing himself rather effectively that it was only what any good warrior would do.

He knocked lightly on the door. No response.

He knocked again, louder. Again, nothing.

Quickly Wolfram opened the door, his hand clenched on the hilt of his sword. Scanning the room quickly, he relaxed when he saw Yuri's form, asleep in the bed. After a few deep breaths to steady his nerves Wolfram approached the king, ready to lecture him on late sleeping (as any good warrior would do).

Suddenly the blonde noticed that Yuri was unnaturally still. His paced picked up and he quickly checked the king to figure out why Yuri was barely moving. What he found caused a lance of panic to kick up butterflies in his belly. Yuri's face was deathly pale; he blended with the white silk sheets perfectly. A light sweat covered his body, hair sticking to his face, and his breathing was slow and short.

Wolfram's hand went immediately to Yuri's forehead.

"Yuri!" Wolfram's anger was entirely forgotten at this frightening turn of events, "Are you alright?!" Wolfram didn't know if Yuri was awake and couldn't respond properly or if the light groan he managed was simply an automatic response to someone saying his name. Wolf didn't even have to think as his feet ran him out of the room to find Gisela. He burst into the infirmary where she was tending to some of the border patrol soldiers.

"Gisela! It's Yuri, please come quickly!" Gisela was about to protest ("This is an infirmary, Wolfram, you mustn't be so loud!), but she saw the desperate expression on Wolfram's face and realized this was serious. If it had been minor, Wolfram would probably have taken care of Heika himself.

Gisela nodded quickly and called to another nurse to see to the men she had been assigned. After a brief apology to the people she was helping Gisela quickly followed Wolfram to Yuri's chamber. She quickly went to her king's side examining him meticulously for the next hour, Wolf helping her whenever she asked.

During this time, the other advisors picked up on the activity and waited outside, anxious to hear news.

Gisela sighed deeply and eyed the nearly hysterical blonde next to her, unsure how to explain her useless diagnosis.

"Well?" the warrior demanded, not liking the set of Gisela's face.

"I…I've never seen anything like this…it's not a physical illness, nor is it caused by magic. The only feasible explanation is that this is the physical manifestation of a mental affliction."

"Mental?" Wolf asked his voice cracking slightly. Gisela bit her lip. She herself was feeling depression, anxiety and a sense of failure creeping up on her, and she had never been as close to the king as Wolfram had been. The depths of his turbulent emotions must be far deeper than hers. She forcibly straightened her shoulders and delivered her reasoning behind the diagnosis like the excellent doctor she was.

"Yes, mental. Heika has two souls, his own and the original king's. A serious conflict seems to have arisen between them. The source, I feel, is that they both have a very different perspective on what is and is not a way to live out one's life. They are probably in a constant clash over how to act. Heika is a 16 year old boy from a different world with an entirely different culture and the Original king is a man with years of experience beyond what Yuri has had or can comprehend.

"Even if it has been over a year since Yuri was first introduced to our world, the cultural shock must still be overwhelming. I think that all the buildup of some hidden or repressed emotion- one that perhaps he was raised to believe is wrong, but is not wrong here- has caught up to him."

There was an infinitely long silence and the people standing outside the room were shocked into silence. They had all thought Yuri was adapting well.

"Is there anything we can do?" Wolf asked pain in his voice. This was the part Gisela never like to explain, not to anyone, and particularly not to Wolfram, normally so strong, who now was so vulnerable in appearance. Gisela lady shook her head.

"No medicine can cure this. We have to find out what specific cultural disagreement caused this."

"Gunter! He must have some knowledge on the situation!" Wolfram exclaimed excitedly. He tuned and dragged the man out from the hall into the room. Gunter was sobbing. He blubbered out incoherent statement of regret and loyalty. Conrad also entered and walked to his younger brother side, Gwendal stood in by the door way Cheri and Anissina from entering and making the situation worse (Anissina was muttering something about some invention she was sure would work).

"Gunter do you know what is wrong with Heika?" Wolf asked trying to sound calm, but before Gunter could say anything Gwendal's voice filled the room. His tone was sharp, though not accusatory.

"Wolfram is there anything you would like to tell us, about what happened after dinner yesterday? I understand you are not happy about Yuri attending the human dinner and you slept in your own room last night." Wolfram swallowed hard and blushed harder.

"We had an argument and he said he would never… never do anything with a male." Gunter made an 'ah-ha' sound and turned to face the people in the room.

"As Heika's teacher I have learned many things of his world, the most interesting to me is males with their religious believes do not get married. Most find it repulsive to even think of being engaged in a relationship with a person of the same gender." Gisela sighed deeply and rewetted a cloth in cold water before placing it on Yuri's forehead to help with the fever.

"This explains the culture shock, repressed emotions for love of the same sex." she said softly.

Wolframs smiled- maybe, just maybe Yuri did love him- but it quickly faded as his stomach churned with guilt; it was his fault that Yuri was now so ill. After a long silence Conrad finally chimed in.

"I suggest we inform Gekia and Ulrike of this. They must know of some ritual or magic that will help Yuri Heika," Everyone nodded in agreement. "Is his condition stable?" Conrad asked Gisela motioning to Yuri. She nodded affirmatively.

"Good, Conrad you and Gisela will stay with Heika. Gunter, come with me to the temple. Wolfram, eat and spend some time training." Gwendal issued the orders quickly then turned to leave the room, Gunter following.

"Brother, I want to come too!" Wolfram shouted. Gwendal looked back, and his expression clearly said that there was to be no arguing. Immediately Wolfram folded and his fiery spirit quenched.

"Yes, brother." He muttered quietly to the ground. He never saw the look of sorrow that crossed his eldest brother's face when the large man realized just how guilty and vulnerable Wolfram was because of this. Yesterday he would have demanded to come along and if refused would have simply followed along behind. With a quick shake of his head Gwendal forced these thoughts from his mind and exited the room with Gunter.

Conrad turned to Wolfram and clasped his shoulder firmly. When Wolfram looked up he smiled warmly at his little brother.

"It is not your fault; it was something that would have happened eventually. You just happened to be the one there." But Wolf wasn't listening. Avoiding his brother's gaze, eyes glazed over with tears, he stormed out of the room; but the usual bounce in his step was noticeably missing.

* * *

Gwendal and Gunter quickly galloped their way to the original king's temple. Upon their arrival Ken met them outside. His expression was calm and knowing.

"Is Shibuya alright?" Murata inquired casually.

Gwendal was only a little surprised by the question and answered quickly "No, he…has an illness. A mental one." Murata nodded and gestured for them to follow him.

"I thought as much; Ulrike has been in bed all day." Gunter's face expressed worry at Ken's words but Gwendal showed no emotion. They followed the youth into the temple. They made their way to the high priestesses room.

There Ken knocked lightly, and announced himself. One of the guard women opened the door and let them in. Several more were hovering around the small woman's bed. She looked pale and weak, barely able to hold up her own head. As the three men entered, the women drew respectfully back. Standing at Ulrike's bedside, Gunter informed her and Murata of the predicament.

"There is a ritual for this…" Ulrike started, but was overcome with a light coughing fit. Murata kindly took up the explanation for her.

"It is showing Shibuya a form of love."

"A form of love?!" Gunter exclaimed, and started bleeding slightly from his nose. Murata nodded ignoring Gunter's reaction.

"Yes he is in, what on Earth is called, a coma. He needs to be awakened from it. Most comas take time, but in this situation…I think we should use the most common way of awakening people from Earth's fairy tales, since they are what Shibuya knows the best. In the state that he is, he may recognize what's going on subconsciously and wake up in response to it."

"What is that?" Gwendal demanded. A smirk ran across Murata's face.

"True loves kiss." Ulrike spoke up, her coughing abated, "There are certain rules…everyone must appeal there love to the council to see if it is true love or something else…then the people that truly love Heika will kiss him in alphabetical order of first name…and if they are his true love he should awaken."

"Why does the order matter?" Gunter asked, confused.

Murata adjusted his glasses, light reflecting across the lenses to cover his eyes. With an evil smile he replied, "That is just how the ritual goes."

Gwendal and Gunter said nothing, both afraid to question the Great Sage. Murata's expression then changed from being pure evil to looking like a kid with a new toy. He beamed at the two men.

"Well we must set up the ritual as soon as possible; we don't want that fever frying poor Shibuya's brain, do we?" Murata pointed at Gunter and Gwendal "You two are in charge of getting the council together and figuring out who really loves him. Leave the rest to me." The two men bowed and left quickly grateful for having something to do. When they were gone, Ulrike shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe I actually agreed to this. I must be mad." Murata adjusted his glasses, the evil smile returned.

"It's just a little harmless fun. Don't worry too much."

* * *

When they returned to the castle a large meeting was held. Attending; Gwendal, Conrad, Wolfram, Anissina and Cheri. Gwendal briefly explained the information gathered from the discussion with The High Priestess and The Great Sage.

"He needs to be kissed by his true love, but the council must decide who they believe is really in love with him. Many people will confess their love and it is their job to choose. The Ritual will take place in a week; some people will have to travel here, so in 3 days we will hold the confessions." Gwendal finished his explanation.

Wolfram could feel anger boiling in his blood as he stood with such force it knocked his chair over.

"What the hell is this nonsense?!" Gwendal looked sternly at his younger brother.

"Wolfram! You have done enough! Consider what you are doing carefully!" He warned. Wolfram's hands balled into fists.

"I am going to see Yuri. I don't want to sit here and listen to your plans of having everyone in the Demon Kingdom confess their love to my fiancé! 'W'…my name starts with a 'W'. I'll be the last one to kiss him!? I should be the first!" The blonde boy yelled, guilt bolstering his anger.

"Wolf!" Cheri cried out with sympathy. "Wolfy, if you really love him then you must let this ritual take place so Heika can get better." She explained softly, petting her youngest son's hair gently.

"I know…it's just…" Tears trickled down his cheeks as he slammed his fist on the table, cracking it slightly. He turned quickly and left the room. No-one left behind in the room so much as thought his behavior was shameful. All of them wanted to do much the same thing, but restrained themselves. After a short silence Cheri spoke.

"Gwen, Honey, why only males?"

"If his love for another male is what he was suppressing to cause him to go into this sleeping state, then a male must be his true love." Gwendal explained his eyes lingering on the crack in the table. During the silence that followed, Gunter walked in.

"I've informed the council of the situation, they will be meeting here in two days."

"Good, then we're done here. Mother, please go control Wolfram." Gwendal said leaving. Cheri sighed deeply and rose to go find Wolfram and see what she could do about his anger. She would check the most obvious place first.

* * *

Cheri moved through the halls with ease and walked into the Kings chamber. There, much as she suspected, she found her son holding one of his fiancés hands in both of his. Gisela was asleep on the sofa. Quietly she sat next to her son on the bed.

"Wolfy, sweetie, there is nothing you can do for him right now. But if you strongly believe you are his true love, confess it to the council and participate in the ritual." Cheri said in a whisper, her lips ghosting over his cheek with deep affection the way only a mother can.

"Why, Mother? I do not need to prove I am his true love, I know I am." Wolfram said defensively, his hands grasping Yuri's tightly.

"The point isn't to prove it," she said gently, "It is so you may heal him. You want to kiss him don't you? But not in this state, you want him kissing back." Wolf blushed as he nodded.

"Then as much as it may hurt you, use that anger and turn it into passion, passion for Yuri, your fiancé." She said firmly and squeezed Wolfram's shoulders lightly. Wolfram could only nod again as Cheri turned and left the room.

* * *

In two days the council convened. Thousands of people came from all over the country to profess their love for the Maoh. After an exhaustive four days the council came out with the list of names they deemed worthy of entering the ritual, confessing their love and attempting to kiss their king awake. The list was rather short;

1. Sir Conrart Weller

2. Gunter von Kleist

3. Gwendal von Voltaire

4. Josak Gurrier

5. Ken Murata

6. King Saralegui

7. Wolfram von Bielefeld

The ritual was very simple. The council filed all the people on the list into Yuri's room and asked them to confess the depths of their love for the king. Most of the individuals in the room looked rather uncomfortable. Conrad stepped forward first.

"Well, I do love Yuri Heika very much, but it's not true love. My love is that of a father." Then he awkwardly leaned in and pecked Yuri quickly on the lips. As one might guess, nothing happened. Gunter stood forward next. Long before he started to speak his nose was spurting blood.

"I love Heika, with all my heart and soul. Heika is a man among men and kinder than any person. He is strong and noble and perfect and handsome and the most wonderful king. Oh pinnacle of godliness, oh king of mine…!" at this point Gunter passed out from blood loss, and a very amused Conrad pulled him out of the way. The council decided that perhaps Gunter wasn't Yuri's true love, and moved on. Gwendal stood forth.

"I just like cute things." He mumbled embarrassedly, and briefly pressed his lips to Yuri's. Again nothing happened. Casually, Josak stood before the council.

"Deepest apologies my lords, but I'm afraid that while I may serve Heika, I don't love him quite like that. See, I've got a different kind of man in mind for me." He tossed a sly glance and a wink at Conrad who gave an awkward smile in return. The council, many blushing with indignation, excused him from the proceedings. Next, Murata stood forward.

"Right, Shibuya's a good buddy of mine, but I'm not gay. So he'll not get a kiss from me." He smiled that cunning smile of his and the council let him go with only a few shudders of fear. Murata was sniggering quietly to himself as King Saralegui stood to make his case to the council. More commonly known as Sara, the human king had originally not been permitted to enter the palace, but a few whispered words from Murata had changed the councils mind. Wolfram was eyeing the man like he was about to get stabby. Sara began an eloquent speech.

"It's seems a very long time ago that I first heard of Yuri Heika and his impossible kindness. Back then I thought, 'surely such a man does not exist', but I was proven wrong. Yuri is the kindest and most gentle man I know. He has done so much to help me and my country after the Big Shimaron incident, I couldn't help…" he paused dramatically, "I couldn't help but fall madly in love with him. I am more than honored that the council would allow me the great privilege of trying to return the debt I owe Yuri by kissing him awake."

He bowed formally and then turned to the ill king. Laying his body over the inert man, Sara kissed him long and hard on the lips. As he drew back, everyone in the room held their breath, but not a thing happened. Sara's eyes flash with anger, but he pushed it away quickly and turned to flash a smirk at Wolfram whom was being restrained by both Gwendal and Conrad. As he returned to his spot in line, Sara murmured under his breath;

"Then I guess I'll just have to be the seductive concubine." Wolfram might have killed the man if it wasn't finally his turn. His anger at the greedy human king translated into passion before the council.

"If you old geezers think I'm not Yuri's true love, think again! I have nothing to prove because I have loved him since the first day I was with him and have never stopped loving him for even minuet all this time despite each and every one of his flaws! I love all of Yuri, not just his kindness or his cuteness or his kingliness!" with that Wolfram pulled himself over Yuri, knelt between his legs and with not even an ounce of hesitation captured Yuri's lips.

The response was immediate. Color returned to Yuri's face and he moaned wantonly into Wolfram's mouth. His arms came up and wrapped around the blonde's shoulders.

Wolfram responded eagerly and the two kissed deeply and long. The other occupants in the room made hasty excuses to go and ran far from the room. As he left Murata smirked smugly at the two on the bed and was tempted to pat himself on the back.

When they are alone, Wolfram finally had to break the kiss and pulled away, groaning Yuri's name. The boy, hearing his name finally opened his eyes fully and came to his senses.

"Wolf, what…" he looked down and exclaimed, "Why am I so hard?! Why are you so hard?!" Wolfram sighed and started to explain in a remarkably calm tone the events of the past week. As he spoke he slowly discarded his clothes.

"Well that makes sense but, um," Yuri swallowed and squeezed his legs together self-consciously, "Wolfram, why are you undressing?" Wolfram tossed his pants over one shoulder and answered bluntly.

"Because I'm not waiting anymore, do you have a problem with that?" Yuri considered that for the briefest of moments.

"No, not really, I guess."

"Good." Wolfram pulled Yuri to his chest and kissed him again.

(*insert hawt sex scene*)

"Wolf…" Yuri sighed the man's name as he collapsed atop him. Wolfram shifted and moaned weakly. Yuri smiled and softly kissed the man's neck.

"No more…" Wolf protested, and Yuri mumbled his agreement; the two had spent too many hours worshiping each other's bodies to be bothered with more now that the afterglow was setting in. Instead the king kissed his way to Wolfram's ear and whispered the words he knew the prickly man had been waiting a long time to hear.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld, I Shibuya Yuri love you more than anyone in both worlds." Yuri lifted himself to his knees and smiled down at Wolfram's disbelieving face. Slowly and with great significance, Yuri lifted his hand and struck Wolfram on the left cheek. The blonde slowly looked up at his king and his love and smiled with such bliss, Yuri thought his breath would never come back.

Just as slowly and carefully Wolfram lifted a hand and struck Yuri upon his right cheek. Laughing Yuri fell upon Wolfram and kissed him so hard they were both left panting for air.

"I love you, Yuri. _My _Yuri." Wolfram articulated the words carefully, savoring them as though they were the most delicate dessert.

"And I love you, Wolfram. My dearest Wolf." Wolfram blushed, coming from Yuri's mouth, the simple term of endearment coupled with his nickname left him feeling distinctly warm and wobbly inside. It was the honest look in Yuri's eyes that allowed Wolfram to finally think that all was going to be well.

* * *

*Omake!*

Anissina, Cheri, Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad, Murata and Josak were sitting quietly at the breakfast table. Everyone minus Murata looked slightly uncomfortable.

"How long…" Josak eventually managed to ask.

"They've been at it for fourteen hours." Murata reported cheerfully, munching happily on a biscuit, "And from what a curious and rather morally loose maid has said they're really enjoying themselves. She also said, and I quote, "I didn't know Heika had that kind of pillow talk in him."

Not another bite of food was eaten that morning until certain images could be stricken from memories.


End file.
